


my only wish this year

by iovewords



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Background Tony Stark - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, background Ned Leeds - Freeform, takes place after Homecoming if IW and Endgame never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovewords/pseuds/iovewords
Summary: “Are you ready to kiss each other?” Karen asks.Peter shoots a panic-stricken look at MJ, the realization of what is happening fully sinking in now. “Uh…”MJ folds her arms, awkwardly. “We don’t have to do it.”“Yes you do,” Karen says, cheerfully. “If you don’t, I will be required to start playingJingle Bell Rockat maximum volume throughout the entire building.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70
Collections: Twelve Days of Promptmas





	my only wish this year

**Author's Note:**

> For Promptmas: Mistletoe Kisses

“Hello Peter. It appears you and your friend, Michelle Jones are standing under mistletoe.”

Peter and MJ both jump as Karen’s disembodied voice above them interrupts their lighthearted banter. They had been strolling through the nearly empty hallways of the Compound, Peter having gotten special permission to give her a tour after hours. The building is lavishly decorated with trees, tinsel, wreaths, and lights covering every square inch, holiday spirit in full swing. Mr. Stark’s lab is even more extravagant- like Santa’s workshop on steroids. Not that they’re allowed in when he’s not there, but Peter has photos of it on his phone. (“Isn’t it funny,” MJ had remarked earlier, examining a picture of Mr. Stark hovering in midair in his suit while hanging a blizzard of individually cut paper snowflakes all over the walls, “that rich people are called eccentric while everyone else gets called weird?”)

“Karen?” Peter says, dumbfounded and confused that his suit’s personal AI is suddenly inside the Avengers Compound ceiling. “What are you doing here?”

“I have been temporarily connected to FRIDAY’s server for the purpose of assisting in romantic holiday festivities.”

“Meaning you’re here to pressure people into participating in a stupid outdated tradition,” MJ deadpans to the ceiling, eyes narrowed. There’s a faint blush to her cheeks. She turns to Peter. “Your boss is a creep.”

“He’s a romantic,” Peter argues, sheepishly, feeling his own face heating up. “But I don’t think this is his handiwork. He disabled his access to Karen months ago to give me full control and privacy.”

“Yeah that sounds like a completely empty gesture since he could just take it back anytime and hack back in.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think he would do this.” Peter tries to keep his gaze on hers, to avoid looking at the innocent little plant above their heads.

“Then who would? Who else has access to Karen?”

They realize together and gasp in comic unison, “ _Ned_.”

“I have been asked by the person who wrote this protocol to keep them anonymous. I cannot confirm or deny that it’s Edward Leeds,” Karen tells them, helpfully.

“Bastard,” MJ says under her breath.

“I can’t believe this,” Peter says, betrayed.

Peter shoots a panic-stricken look at MJ, the realization of what is happening fully sinking in now. “Uh…”

MJ folds her arms, awkwardly. “We don’t have to do it.”

“Yes you do,” Karen says, cheerfully. “If you don’t, I will be required to start playing _Jingle Bell Rock_ at maximum volume throughout the entire building.”

“Okay, then we’ll just leave,” MJ counters.

“I will also play the song ad nauseam inside your suit, Peter,” Karen adds. “However you’ll be happy to know that all other suit functions will remain 100 percent operational.”

“What the hell, Karen?” Peter asks, even more betrayed. Who knew Ned could be such an evil genius? If this situation wasn’t happening to Peter, he would be more impressed and proud that his high school-aged friend managed to reprogram a highly advanced AI and hack into one of the most complex security systems in the United States, all just to fuck with his best friends. “Can’t I tell you to stop? You have to listen to me.”

“I have been specially programmed to ignore all orders from you, Peter, until you complete your mission and give her a kiss.”

“Override,” Peter says, weakly, staring at MJ who’s annoyed defiance is now shifting to a peculiar unreadable expression.

“No can do,” Karen says. “Pucker up, lover boy.”

“Uh,” Peter says again, his heart doing so many flips in his chest that it could qualify for an olympic gold medal in gymnastics. He and MJ are just friends. He can’t kiss her. But, oh he wants to. Deep down he wants to. He wants to cup her cheek and run his hands through her curls. He wants to hold her hand and take her on ice skating dates and fall asleep next to her under a big cozy blanket while watching holiday movies. He wants to buy her a necklace of the flower from her favorite true crime murder, or a pack of those high quality expensive colored pencils she quietly admires at the art store because he knows how much she loves drawing.

But he can’t, because he can’t tell her how he feels. He sprints headfirst into danger everyday but he’s afraid to tell this wonderful girl that came into his life less than a year ago by unceremoniously plopping down at his lunch table with her tea and books and worn converse shoes, that he likes her. He likes her so much it makes his head stupid and his heart soft.

“Peter, it’s fine,” MJ says, quietly, her gaze dropping from his eyes to his mouth. “It’s not a big deal.”

He chuckles nervously. “I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“Dragging this out is making it even more awkward.”

“She’s right, Peter. Now kiss her!”

Peter hesitates.

“Kiss her! Or I’ll start the music. Ten, nine, eight…”

“I don’t…”

“...five, four…”

“Oh come here, you idiot,” MJ bursts out, and when Peter just continues to stand there like a dumb fucking reindeer in headlights, she surges toward him, grabs a fistful of his sweater and presses her lips to his.

It takes Peter about 0.2 seconds to kiss her back. It’s his first kiss, so he’s not very suave like how he had imagined himself in all his fantasies, but it sure is something. A warm buzz starts in his stomach and spreads to the tips of his ears and his fingers and toes, as his hands press into MJ’s back, pulling her flush against him. MJ makes a pleased little humming sound, and even though Peter’s eyes are closed he can tell she’s smiling into the kiss, pressing deeper and more passionately.

When they finally break apart for air, Peter feels simultaneously lightheaded and wired, like the joy in his chest could generate enough energy to power all the lights in this building. MJ is giving him a soft, shy smile, her hand resting on his shoulder.

“Wow,” is all Peter can muster out, and she laughs brightly.

“Well done, Peter,” Karen congratulates, startling them both once again. “You succeeded in your mission.”

“Thanks,” Peter says, with a nervous grin.

“You weren’t recording us, were you? Judging our technique?” MJ asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow. “Because that’s extremely creepy.”

“All cameras in this hallway were shut down to give the two of you privacy for this special moment,” Karen assures them.

“How considerate,” MJ says and raises her middle finger to the ceiling. “But just in case: hi Ned!”

Breathing out a small laugh, Peter scratches the back of his neck. “Well, we should probably get going then.” He realizes there’s a lot he needs to talk to MJ about now, and regardless of whether Karen is really recording them or not, this conversation definitely should be moved somewhere private. He turns to MJ. “Shall we?”

She grins and slings an arm over his shoulder. “Let’s go, lover boy.”

“Honestly I don’t know where she got that from,” Peter tells her as they turn back the way they came.

And as they make their way through the building, if they happen to pass under any other mistletoe, well then they have to stop. It is tradition after all.


End file.
